Cullen Manor
by MyFreakyRomance
Summary: Cullen Manor. The haunted house attraction. A real haunted house too. Freaky things start happening, and Bella can't control it. All the while she falls for the cocky newbie actor - Edward.


**Cullen Manor:  
The Story of The Haunted House**

**Summary: **Cullne Manor. Fork's most loved attraction. Bella Swan and her friends - Alice and Jasper - run the place, and love making their customers leave with scared looks on their face. But... the house is actually _haunted_. Weird things start happening at the mansion, and a series of attacks happen to the bunch of actors. While trying to keep things cool, Bella starts falling for the cocky nebie actor - Edward.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Twilight characters - only the plot line and my OCC.

**Rating: **T - for supernatural themes, swearing, and maybe sexual references.

**Notes: **New story. Yes, I'll contuine YWFCTL - I've almost finished it - but the Plot Bunny bit me. So... here's my new story. I was meant to post it on Halloween, but I... kinda got in trouble, in a way. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the new story.

* * *

_Oh Bella, you don't know the things I'm planning. You don't know what goes on in my mind. You have no clue that I watch every single move you make, and I feel everything you feel. Emotions? No, I have known. But, I watch you and your friends from afar, and I know you'll never see me... at least, not for a while. But be careful, young children...  
You never know what's lerking in teh shadows..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One - Haunted House  
**_'Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down.' - Haunted, Evanescence_

"This is perfect," Alice breathed, taking in the room. Her bright blue eyes were wide with delight as they scanned the area, her own body twirling as she looked around. Finally, her eyes landed on the tall blonde that stood behind her. "You're a genuis," she muttered, poucing on the teen.

He laughed, hugging the small body of his girlfriend close to him. Her thin legs wrapped around his waist as she nuzzled his neck, making small little 'mew'ling noises, as if the young girl was a cat herself. "Glad you like it, but it was your design," he murmered into her spikey black hair. The smell of coconuts and cherries wafted into his nose, and he took a deep breath.

Alice pulled back, uncurling her legs from the teen's skinny waist. She beamed at him, full lips turned up so high that it looked like it hurt her cheeks. "But you brought it to life," she sighed, looking around the room again.

This year, they were going to go off with a bang - with the perfect insane asylum set up. The room for the insane, or the 'Death Room' as the staff called it.

The walls were a perfect bright white - almost blinding - and streaked with smudges of dirt and blood. Nestled in the corner was a metal framed bed, white-cream sheets folded messily over the mattress. Brown leather straps were tied on the bed - a restrain for a crazy sleeper... who won't sleep much. There were no windows, and the wooden door had been replaced with a metal one, which had a small window with bars through it. In the middle of the ceiling, and light bulb was suspened from a thin rope so it swung back and forth. Jasper had even carved scratches into the glass, through weird shapes over the shadows.

Jasper chuckled, pulling Alice to him again. "You're the artist." It was final. Alice just sighed, resting her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist - feeling small, but loved. And like that, they swayed together - just like the light bulb that hung above them.

"You're late," Bella stated, tapping her boot against the grassed ground, a bored expression on her face as the teen couple came up to her. They gave sheepish grins to their friend, and she rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me that you too screwed in the new room?"

Jasper snorted. "Us doing it in _that _room? I'd rather have Emmett shove his feet in my face... and that's saying something." He shook his head, sending his blonde hair flying around his face.

Alice gave her tinkling laugh. "Are we ready for the casting yet?" she asked, jumping from one foot to the other. "I mean, I really can't wait to see the talent we have for this year!"

Bella nodded, smiling at her best friend. "'Course we're ready! We're just watin' for you two to show up so we can get this show on the road." She raised the clip board that was clutched in her small hands, and waved the plastic around. "Come on love birds, let's do this thing."

The trio walked over to the front of their job house - Cullen Manor. The three run their own haunted house, one of the best - actually, _the best_ - in the rainy town of Forks.

It all happened when Bella and Alice met in the 5th grade, and became closer than cotton can be in a jumper. They realised that - after watching a scary moive in year 7 - that they wanted to work together in something creepy. While in the last year of High School, Alice's Dad had found a run-down mansion somewhere in the deep woods that surrounded the small town, and from the first time they entered, the duo loved it. With some help from Alice's boyfriend, the three worked on the house to make it a perfect place to go for... ya' know, shitting youselves.

And everyone loved it.

Bella looked up at the house, pride swelling in her chest as she looked at the boards that had been nailed over the door, a 'KEEP OUT' sign written in a deep shade of red. In the moolight, the house had turned an eerie colour of dark blue.

The teen girl turned - well, she wasn't much of a teen now - and looked at the bonfire that had been lit up in the front area of the house. Hopeful faces of many High School kids surrounded the fire, all of them chatting happily. Bella rubbed her hands together gleefully. The kids had no clue what they were in for.

Her chocolate brown orbs scanned the area, and they immediatly lit up when she saw the fammilar face of one of her oldest friends - Emmett. His dark hazel eyes met hers, and he waved his thick, muscular arm in the air, bellowing out a: "Yo Bella! Time to get this shit on with!"

The bulky man was one of the best actors in Cullen Manor - and a family friend.

"Hold on Em," she called back, a smile formed on her pink lips. "I need to do some crap before the casting. Tell everyone to be ready in five, kay?" Emmett nodded, and Bella smiled, before walking off to the little shed that sat next to the Manor. The tiny metal house was the place were the props were, and the place where all the guides relaxed between tours.

Jasper and Alice walked to the bonfire, greeting friends with smiles and nods. Bright blue eyes met dark brown, and Alice squealed.

Her dark skin, like milk chocolate, looked flawless in the flame, and her black hair fell down over her shoulders and came just a few inches from her waist, like a curtain of silk, a bright smile highlighing her face, braces shinning on her already perfect straight teeth.

Next to her was another friend. Her strawberry blonde hair was in thick waves, and glowed a faint red from the flame, blue eyes peered from caramel coloured lashes, and a few red and amber freckles were sprinkled over her pale cheeks and nose.

Sitting on the ground infront of them was another girl. Her black hair swayed down over her shoulders, and the strands shimmered a dark blue, her dark brown eyes were cut into an almond shape, her golden skin glowed in the light, and her button nose was turned up cutely as she talked to the other two.

"Dipalee! Lola! Rebekka! Hey guys!" Alice shouted, jogging over to the three girls. They looked over at the couple and waved, grins stretching their lips.

"Hey guys," Lola said, dropping the little stick she was ripping into pieces. "When's casting? I mean, I already have an adrenaline rush! I want to make the kids scream!"

Dipalee chuckled, and lightly slapped the strawberry headed girl. "Jeez Lola, when are you _never _excited?"

Rebekka looked up to the dark sky, stars winking at her, looking like diamonds had been sowed in a blanket of dark blue velvet. "Um, when there's a test at school?"

Lola snorted. "Smart-ass."

Rebekka grinned, pointing a long finger at her friend. "You know it."

Dipalee shook her head, laughing, before she adjusted her glasses on her nose. "You guy's are idiots... And don't say you know it!" she quickly added when she saw both friends open their mouths. The two collapsed in a fit of giggles, and Alice laughed before walking off with Jasper in two.

"Hey!" Rebekka called, and the two turned back. The Asian girl smiled. "There's a new kid here tonight. He's a cocky little shit, and my brother's mate. His name's Edward. Yo, Eddy! Get over here!" A tall boy - around their age - came to stand next to Rebekka, who looked up at him.

His bronze hair was tousled from the night wind, and is green eyes glowed like emeralds. "Hi, I'm Edward," He said, holding a pale hand out for them to shake. Instead of shaking hands, Alice hugged the newbie, while Jasper clapped his shoulder.

"You any good of an actor, Ed?" Alice asked, blue eyes looking at the tall boy infront of them.

He smiled. "Hell yeah I am!"

Alice smiled back, before skipping off to talk to other friends. Jasper looked at Edward, and walked off - not before saying, "Cockiness could be you're down fall man." The two left the bronze haired boy standing there, a confused smile in his face

As Bella was coming back from the shed, carrying her normal guide outfit - a black robe with a hood - a familiar face popped infront of her. She jumped back, a gasp falling from her lips. "Jacob! Don't scare me like that!"

The russet skin teen laughed, ruffling the shorter girl's hair. "What's up Bell?" asked he, licking his lips. "Ready for the casting?" He wiggled his thick eyebrows, making Bella giggle.

Jacob - a closer family friend than Emmett - was _the_ best actor Cullen Manor has. He was the right amount of crazziness but dosen't push anything to make it look fake. He was the perfect person to play in the new room.

Bella nodded, smoothing out her hair. "Yeah. Come on, I was just about to get this casting down with. We only have thirty minutes to tell the rules, cast the roles, then get make-up and costumes... Rose has it all ready, right?" When Jacob nodded, Bella sighed a huff of relief. "Good. Alright Sir Cocky, let's get this thing over so we can make you look extremly creepy."

As the brown haired girl turned on her heel, Jacob striding right next to her, he added: "Don't you mean beautiful, Bells?"

Bella snorted. "Right, you? Beautiful?"

The lanky teen shrugged. "That's what you said one day... ya' know, the night of the opening of Cullen Manor?"

Bella blinked, before groaning. "Urgh, that was the day I got hammered. Please, never bring that up again."

"Scouts Honor."

The two friends finally made it to the bonfire, and Bella stood next to where Alice and Jasper were standing at the front while Jacob went to go sit with the cast.

"Hey! Yo, everyone! Pay attention! It's time to get this shit going!" Jasper yelled, clapping his hands over the noise. Everyone fell silent, many pairs of eyes peering at the trio that stood infront of them. "Welcome, everyone. This is Cullen Manor, the first date nightmare... as many of you call it." A giggled rippled through the crowd. "If you guys don't know - yes, newbies, I'm lookin' at you - us three up here run this place. I'm Jasper, that's Alice, and the owner of Cullen Manor is the lovely Bella Swan." He waved his hands around her as if he was selling a product, and the brunette laughed.

Bella waved. "How you guys doing?" she asked. "Okay, well, before we can get to the fun part, we have to explain a few rules." The three laughed when the crowd of High School-ers groaned. At this, Bella frowned. "Okay, if you guys can't take this seriously, then get your asses outta' here." No one stood up, and the leader nodded to herself.

"Good. Alright, Rule number one. I don't want any High School drama shit here. So, if you have a problem with someone that's here, take it someehere else. Or even better: grow up. We're not your baby-sitters, so don't come running to us when Billy punched you, or Christy pulled your hair. I really don't give a shit. Got it?" Everyone's heads bobbed up and down, and Bella let a smile creep across her face.

"Okay. Number two, listen to us. If you don't listen to us, or Rose and Esme - who do the make-up and costumes," Bella made a motion to where to girls were sitting, one with blonde hair and bright violet eyes, the other with caramel waves and dark green eyes. "Then there will be trouble. Yeah?" Another round of nods.

"Finally, number three. This house is an actually _haunted house_." A few giggles were heard, and Bella pursed her lips. "If some of you are too stupid to believe me, we have some proof." Alice sighed and stepped forward, the flame light highlighting her features. She lifted the side of her shirt, so her stomach and right side were bare. Across her stomach, angry red scratches were littered over the pale skin. From her armpit down to her hip were thick red lines, the skin puckered and black parts rotting on the skin. Gasps ran through the new kids, while all the old actors looked down sadly. Jasper immediatly stepped closer, feeling a siren go off in him saying: _Protect, protect, protect_, even if the small girl was fine. Bella looked at her friend and patted her shoulder, before going on and saying, "If any of you are scared of this, please leave now."

A few young girls stepped forward, apologized, before walking off with a phone to their ear, calling someone to come and pick them up.

Bella shook her head, before sighing. "Well, to stop this from happening, we have two things to remember. One, always have a buddy with you. _Always. _Even if you're just going to the toilet, get someone to come with you. Two, never, ever,_ ever_ - go into the attic." Sad cocoa coloured eyes looked down, then up at Alice, who whimpered. "It's the main attack room."

The kids stayed silent, drinking in the forlorn scene infront of them.

But Alice's cheery mood covered up the depression that had plowed the group down. "Anywho! We have some exciting news to tell you! We have a new room in our lovely house - The insane asylum!" Cat calls and hoots filled the three ears, and they beamed at the kids. "And everyone, please welcome our best actor who shall make that place his home - Jacob!"

The tall lanky boy grinned, getting up to his full height and jogged over to the friends. Jasper patted his back, Alice kissed his cheek, and Bella laughed when the dark skinned teen licked her cheek. "Alright you dog, get behind me," she said, pointing her thumb over her shoudler. Jacob mock saluted, before standing behind the trio.

Bella looked down on the list that was settled in the clip on her clipboard. "Next, we have 'The pop-out doll house'. We need two girls - the dolls - two guys - who will be puppets - and a Puppet Master. Alice?" Her chocolate brown eyes flickered to the small girl, adn she hummed, blue eyes narrowed as she looked over the crowd.

"Hm, how about Lola and Dipalee as the dolls... Emmett and Quil can be the puppets... and Carlisle can be the Puppet Master." She smiled, cheeks turning pink from the adrenaline that rushed through her.

Bella nodded and wrote down their names. "You guys cool with that?"

Lola jumped up, and pretty much pushed past Jasper to get behind the friends. "Of course! I love being a doll," she said, blue eyes glinting. The other followed behind, laughing at Lola's hyper behaviour - something usual at the Cullen Manor.

As more and more names were called out, Edward became anxious. He should be in something good, right? His green eyes looked around, seeing only him and a handful of people left. Heck, even people younger than him had gotten better parts.

Bella looked down on the list. "Alright, the rest of you are zombies in the graveyard. Alright, let's go and get mak-"

"Wait!" Edward cried out, pushing himself off the log he was sitting on. He stumbled over to Bella and looked down at her. Green eyes stared into brown, and he felt his lips moving before he could even think about the words he was saying. "I should be inside the house! I'm an excellent actor! I'm even better than some of these... slobs-of-kids that you picked!" He made a motion with his hads towards some 8th graders, then to his 12th grader body. "And you know it!"

Something about Bella changed. She didn't grow angry or shout at him, but something changed. It was as if her aura changed, and he could feel the power swell around her. Even her voice chaged - not pitch or anything, it just seemed to scream 'Alpha'. "Well, some of these 'slobs-of-kids' have been here longer than you - around when they were in the 6th garde. Our most best actors have all started out in the graveyard, and I don't know why you're being such a 'Pissy Diva' about it. People earn their place inside once we see them act. Got it?"

The voice seemed to replay in his ears, and he found himself being sumbmissive. He nodded, bronze hair falling in his face as he looked down at the short girl. She may be shorter, and a girl...

But she has all the power to make everyone bow down to her with that voice.

* * *

**AN: **You like? If you do, please review (haha, that rhymes). It would make my day, and I would love you all so so so much! And I hope no one has done a story like this... I would feel like I was copying someone. Sigh.  
Anyway, I hope you all had a good Halloween, communcated with the dead (That's what you're meant to do!)  
Also, In my story, it had Esme and Carlilse in it. To answer any confusion: No, the Cullens aren't adopted, and the couple aren't old people. This is all human, and I knwo I said that they were teens... they kinda aren't. Groan. Hold on, I'll show you what I mean.  
Bella - 19  
Alice - 19  
Jasper - 19  
Rosalie - 18  
Emmett - 19  
Edward - 19  
Jacob - 17  
Esme - 20  
Carlisle - 20  
Dipalee - 18  
Lola - 18  
Rebekka - 18

Yeah, hope that clears things up.  
Review please!  
T x


End file.
